


Heaven Only Knows

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ficlet, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jounouchi borrows a rare card from Yugi, the evening doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brittany).



**Desire**

She was Yugi's card, sure, but damn, was she hot. And what was a little borrowing between friends? Yugi currently had most of Jounouchi's stash. Kept making up excuses - he hadn't watched it yet, or he was embarrassed to bring it out of the house to give it back. Besides, a man needed a little variety now and then.

Jounouchi gave an exuberant whoop as he ran down the street. He was looking forward to a little one-on-one time with everyone's favourite pin-up girl.

**Dream**

Heavy, plush, soft, slow, the deep purple curtains drew apart to reveal the polished stage. It was bare, unadorned except for a twinkling backdrop. There was no-one there. And then, in an instant, there was. A man, dark-clothed, hooded, composed; and a girl, brightly clad, pert, light-footed. The theatre filled with applause. Jounouchi looked around. He was, most certainly, alone.

"For my next trick, I will need a volunteer." As the man spoke, the girl beckoned to Jounouchi. He was falling, falling into her clear blue eyes, the pale reflection of some long-lost lagoon, and then he was facing her, standing on the stage. "And now, I will make this world..."

**Destruction**

"...disappear." The word hung in the air as nothing else. The walls of the theatre folded out of existence, eye-searing cracks of light shining through as velvet and wood and stone collapsed in upon itself, forming stars, clusters, galaxies. The air felt thick, liquid, sludgy, and Jounouchi's lungs struggled against the tide. The pressure pushed and pulled at him, his ears ringing, his knees buckling, his blood freezing in his veins.

He barely registered the feeling of the armoured suit clapping shut around him.

**Delirium**

"Sorry about that," she giggled, and winked. Black Hole Shield fluttered to the ground, twirling like a sycamore key. Jounouchi found himself standing on an endless shoreline, beach to one side, cool ocean to the other. His brain seemed to be sloshing back and forth inside his skull and he curled his toes into the damp sand for stability. Other than that, he seemed to have suffered no injury.

"What the hell?" Jounouchi clutched at the girl's arms, but she simply shrugged her shoulders coquettishly. The smaller of the two suns, the bright one, sank almost hurriedly, swallowed by the distant horizon. The redder one remained, casting fire into the ocean and blood on the sand. Jounouchi shivered, the absence of his clothes now a critical loss.

**Death**

Wait what? Jounouchi yelped, and covered his vulnerability with his hands. The girl, her golden hair shining burnished in the last of the light, had already skipped away. She danced along the shore, the waves failing to keep up with her nimble feet. She turned, inquisitive, and Jounouchi did not follow. He sat, feeling the squelch of the sand in the incoming tide, and drew his knees close.

Chill waters teased at Jounouchi's feet as the girl grew smaller in the distance.

**Despair**

"What the hell," muttered Jounouchi for a second time. As far as being naked and wet went, this was most definitely something he had never had in mind. The second sun flared briefly before it, like the girl before it, was gone.

He tried walking further up the beach, but the waves always caught him. Other than the ocean, the place was featureless, not even a pebble or bit of seaweed. Darkness fell and he had to tell by touch whether he was walking towards the water or away from it. Eventually exhaustion caught up with him, and he flopped down to lie on the wet sand, feeling the waves bearing him up and away.

**Destiny**

Apologetically, Jounouchi slipped the card back to Yugi the next day, making himself two promises: one, that he would never borrow without asking again, the stuff that kid was mixed up in; and two, that however loud his father was snoring, he would never listen to music from the sixties when he was trying to sleep.

The new girl in the next class was kinda cute, he noticed. Long dark hair, like a shrine maiden. He didn't normally go for her type but there was something in the assured way she carried herself. And red eyes. He'd never seen red eyes before. He wondered if they were contacts.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Neil Gaiman's Endless for the prompts. Go check out Sandman if you haven't already!
> 
> The writing soundtrack was the Shangri-Las discography. Honestly, I set out to write something cute. Whoops. Sorry for the swerve.


End file.
